1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer coil winding apparatus, more particularly, to a transformer coil winding apparatus for winding a winding wire on a coil bobbin to constitute a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a transformer, is for example, constituted by the way that a cylindrical coil bobbin is mounted to a non-cut iron core of essentially circular cross section, and the winding wire (coil) is wound by rotation of the coil bobbin. In this type of transformer, gear teeth are formed on the outer periphery of the coil bobbin to mesh with a gear of a drive shaft, whereby synchronization of a drive motor and the coil bobbin is established for accurately obtaining the number of turns of the winding wire unto the fraction.
Note, in the transformer coil winding apparatus according to the related art, when the winding wire is to be shifted laterally (traverse), the shifting magnitude is determined depending upon the diameter of the winding wire. Further, the diameter of the winding wire may fluctuate, and thus fine adjustment of a traverse operation cannot be obtained. Further, in the transformer coil winding apparatus of the related art, a reversal operation of the traverse shift is carried out by actuating the limit switch with the traverse unit when the winding wire (coil) abuts the flange at either side end of the coil bobbin.
In the transformer coil winding apparatus according to the related art, the gear teeth are formed on the outer periphery of the coil bobbin, and thus production cost for the coil bobbin becomes higher and the production cost of the transformer increases. Further, the rotational drive with meshed gear is not suitable for high speed rotation of the coil bobbin, and thus the meshed gear is not suitable for mass production to again cause a rise in the production cost of the transformer.
Furthermore, when the traverse shifting magnitude is determined depending upon the diameter of the winding wire, the actual winding wire diameter is not uniform to cause disturbance of the traverse shifting. In addition, when the reversal operation of traverse shift is carried out by actuating the limit switch with the traverse unit, as described above, even when the shifting magnitude of the traverse unit (traverse shifting magnitude) is adjusted to a predetermined speed, the reversal operation may occur before or after reaching the predetermined coil width, since the coil width is variable depending upon the diameter of the winding wire.